Największe zwycięstwo
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Po pokonaniu Kobiety-Tytana Oddział Zwiadowców wylizuje rany. Dotyczy to wszystkich, bez wyjątku. Tak, pana kaprala również.


Od dłuższego czasu miałam ochotę coś o nich napisać, ale wymyślenie czegoś w miarę kanonicznego okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem.  
Wszystko dzieje się po zakończeniu anime. W sumie wyszło około 3000 słów.  
Za korektę bardzo dziękuję Nicomedzie.  
Uwaga! Można natrafić na nieco brutalniejsze sceny ;)

* * *

Moje ciało zaczęło drętwieć, jednak siedziałem sztywno, nie mogąc się zmusić, by opaść wreszcie na poduszki i choć na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Mrowienie w kończynach było dla mnie niczym słodkie zapewnienie, że wciąż je mam. Byłem śpiący, a mięśnie drżały mi lekko z wyczerpania, ale miałem przeczucie, że sen, który mógł mnie nawiedzić, tylko pogorszyłby mój stan.

Od wczorajszego poranka minęła wieczność.

Świat w obrębie murów mojego umysłu legł w gruzach.

Byłem pusty, lecz zamiast bać się tego otępienia, byłem za nie wdzięczny. Wolałem je znacznie bardziej niż żądzę krwi i zemsty, które jeszcze niedawno mnie wypełniały. Żądzy i cholernej satysfakcji jaką niosło każde ponure zwycięstwo.

Długo musiałem tłumaczyć Mikasie, że chcę być sam. Sam. _Zupełnie_ sam. Tylko ja i ten drugi ja, który kocha smak krwi, który gryzie i kąsa, który przysiągł sobie położyć kres tytanom. Jej obecność budziła we mnie wyrzuty sumienia, zupełnie jakbym nie był jej starym Erenem, tylko kimś zupełnie innym, kto go jedynie udawał.

W którym momencie nastąpiła ta przemiana? Gdy patrzyłem na śmierć matki? Gdy widziałem bezradność ludzi, którzy przysięgali na swoje serca, że będą bronić Murów i ich mieszkańców? A może pożarty przez tytana naprawdę umarłem, by odrodzić się na nowo jako ktoś zupełnie inny?

Nie byłem już tym Erenem, który mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia patrzeć w oczy Mikasie i Arminowi. Nie mogłem. Po moim niepokojąco otępiałym umyśle kołatały się słowa Jeana:

- Poszedłem za tobą, więc pokaż mi, że było warto.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Oni wszyscy poszli za _mną_. Nie mogłem się już wycofać. Niosłem na swoich barkach odpowiedzialność za ich życie, wszystkie ich nadzieje… Miałem ich poprowadzić ku upragnionej wolności.

Albo śmierci.

Drzwi do pokoju, w którym leżałem, otworzyły się z impetem, co obudziło we mnie tłumioną od dłuższego czasu irytację.

- Mikaso, prosiłem cię żebyś…! – zacząłem, opuściwszy dłonie.

To nie była Mikasa.

Kapral Rivaille zmierzył mnie wzrokiem tak nieprzychylnym, że na ten widok język odmówił mi posłuszeństwa. Nic nie mogłem z siebie wykrztusić. Ani: „przepraszam, kapralu", ani „dobry wieczór, kapralu", ani czegokolwiek innego. Nawet wtedy, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Nawet wtedy, gdy kulejąc, podszedł do łóżka z naręczem dokumentów i machnął na mnie dłonią, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam się posunąć.

Mimo moich dobrych chęci, odrętwiałe ciało niechętnie współpracowało, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej zirytowało kaprala. Gdy w końcu zrobiłem mu wystarczająco dużo miejsca, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, założył nogę na nogę, wyciągnął z kieszeni pióro i zaczął coś pisać.

Dlaczego przyszedł z tym do mnie?

Milczałem. I on milczał.

Bałem się przerwać tą głęboką dzielącą nas ciszę, w której mój oddech i mocne bicie serca rozbrzmiewały głośno niczym nagłe zrywy wiatru i tętent końskich kopyt. Pomiędzy nimi słychać było jedynie skrobanie stalówki jego pióra o szorstki papier. Upiornie miarowe _skrob_, _skrob_, _skrob_.

Po chwili Rivaille wciągnął głośno powietrze w taki sposób, jakby coś utrudniało mu oddychanie. Pomyślałem, że mógł się przeziębić. Nie byłoby w tym przecież nic dziwnego – w brew pozorom był takim samym człowiekiem jak każdy inny. Powtórzyło się to jeszcze kilka razy, nim nabrałem wątpliwości co do mojego osądu.

To nie było przeziębienie.

To był płacz. Zimny, suchy i bez ani jednej łzy, ale jednak płacz. Jedyny, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić.

Poczułem, że pieką mnie oczy, a od nagłego uścisku w mostku omal nie krzyknąłem. Dotarło do mnie, że ja również nie mogę już płakać. Na pewno nie powinienem płakać teraz, przy nim. Pochyliłem się nad jego ramieniem i zerknąłem na zapisane kartki papieru.

Listy kondolencyjne dla rodzin poległych. Powinienem się domyślić.

Świadomość, że śmierć Petry, Aurua, Guntera i Erda nie zabolała go ani trochę i był w stanie nadal walczyć wydała mi się tak nieprawdopodobna i zarazem tak rozczarowująca, że zepchnąłem ją na dno świadomości i starałem się do niej nie wracać. Teraz już wiedziałem, że to nie była prawda. Po prostu tak często był świadkiem śmierci ludzi, którym ufał, że potrafił dokonać właściwego wyboru pomiędzy chorobliwym sentymentem a powodzeniem misji.

Sięgnąłem bezwiednie dłonią do jego ramienia.

- Tylko spróbuj – syknął Rivaille odgadując bezbłędnie moje zamiary.

To było niezwykle głupie z mojej strony, ale w tamtej chwili wydawało mi się, że nie mam absolutnie nic do stracenia.

Musnąłem opuszkami palców jego bark i wstrzymałem oddech, czekając na nieuniknione.

Kapral westchnął i spojrzał na mnie spod gniewnie zmarszczonych brwi. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę i cofnąłem się ostrożnie. Sam się prosiłem o karę, więc nawet by mnie nie zaskoczyło ponowne bliższe spotkanie buta kaprala z moją twarzą.

Zacisnąłem powieki i czekałem.

Nic się nie stało. Nic poza tym, że za chwilę znów usłyszałem ciche i miarowe _skrob_, _skrob_, _skrob_.

Otworzyłem oczy. Rivaille _naprawdę_ z powrotem zabrał się do pisania. Skoro nie zamierzał mnie ukarać, czy nie było to swego rodzaju zaproszenie do dalszego badania granic moich… hm… kompetencji?

Przysunąłem się do niego i z dziką satysfakcją obserwowałem jak mój oddech porusza jego włosami. Nie było w tych chyba nic aż tak dziwnego – legenda oddziału Zwiadowców siedziała na moim łóżku, więc chciałem jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę sytuację. Właściwie to nawet miałem do tego prawo, biorąc pod uwagę, że jak do tej pory kapral był dla mnie wyjątkowo miły. Jak na swoje standardy.

Z przejęciem obserwowałem go, gdy zaskakująco starannym charakterem pisma kończy ostatni list i odkłada wszystko na ławeczkę, którą Mikasa przysunęła aż pod samo łóżko.

- Po nich będą następni, Eren – powiedział tym swoim wypranym z emocji głosem. – Nie wolno ci się nad tym zastanawiać. Zostać Zwiadowcą to jak wybrać śmierć, dobrze o tym wiedzieli.

- Ale gdybym wtedy wybrał inaczej… - zacząłem, choć już z nim o tym rozmawiałem.

- Nie wiesz tego – przerwał mi. – Pomyślałeś co by się stało, gdyby nie udało ci się przemienić? Wciąż przecież nad tym nie panujesz. Mógłbyś wytrącić z rytmu nasze konie i spowolnić całą grupę. Wtedy wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi, a Annie nie wpadłaby w zasadzkę.

Było w tym sporo racji. Chciałem zauważyć, że Annie udało się uciec, ale wiedziałem, że takie sprzeczanie się nie ma sensu. Czułem na sobie jego przeszywające spojrzenie, a to nie wpływało pozytywnie na moje zdolności intelektualne.

- Gdybyśmy mieli do czynienia ze zwykłym tytanem odnieślibyśmy sukces – westchnąłem.

- Doprawdy? A z czym twoim zdaniem mieliśmy do czynienia?

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Z…

… człowiekiem – chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale kapral był szybszy. Jego dłoń przywarła do moich ust, a paznokcie boleśnie wbiły się w policzki. Poczułem stróżki krwi cieknące mi po brodzie. Dlaczego nie wolno było powiedzieć tego na głos? Czyżbyśmy byli podsłuchiwani? Biorąc pod uwagę, co się stało na ostatnim zwiadzie, to nie było wcale głupie założenie. Możliwe nawet, że jedyne słuszne.

- Jak myślisz, kto _naprawdę_ jest naszym wrogiem? – zapytał mnie Erwin po śmierci Sonny'ego i Beama.

Kto naprawdę był naszym wrogiem?

Wróg nie czekał na nas poza Murami, jak mi się wcześniej wydawało. Od zawsze czyhał na nas wewnątrz _nich_. To nie była tylko Annie. Było ich więcej, znacznie więcej, a ona broniła nam do nich dostępu. A to oznaczało, że wciąż byliśmy zagrożeni.

Skoro ludzkość schroniła się za Murami, to dlaczego nie była za nimi bezpieczna? Dlaczego największe niebezpieczeństwo znajdowało się w środku?

Jakby słysząc moje myśli, Rivaille pokręcił głową. On również nie znał odpowiedzi…

Ponownie zapiekły mnie oczy. To przecież oznaczało, że moi towarzysze broni zginęli na darmo. Niczego nowego tak naprawdę się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Badając nowy teren zapadaliśmy się jedynie w coraz głębsze bagno. Teraz już nawet nie wiedzieliśmy z kim powinniśmy walczyć, a to oznaczało, że nasza działania nie mają większego sensu…

- Nigdy tak nie myśl – syknął kapral, bezbłędnie interpretując zwątpienie w moich oczach. – A jeśli wspomnisz o tym przy Erwinie, osobiście cię wypatroszę. Nie po to wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za śmierć wszystkich naszych ludzi, żebyś teraz tak lekkomyślnie odbierał sens jego decyzjom. Pamiętaj, że robi to tylko dlatego, iż mamy teraz ciebie.

Żelazny uścisk mężczyzny zelżał. Chciałem to wykorzystać, aby podziękować mu za zaufanie, jakim wraz Erwin postanowili mnie obdarzyć.

Nie zdążyłem jednak, gdyż dłoń Rivaille'a bardzo szybko została zastąpiona przez jego usta. Suche i spierzchnięte, a jednocześnie płonące przyjemnym ogniem. Zabawne. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział (zapewne Armin), że miłość i wojna są do siebie podobne. Gdyby kapral był w całowaniu równie dobry, co w manewrze trójwymiarowym, pewnie właśnie umierałbym w ekstazie. On jednak całował równie intensywnie, co płakał; bez fanfar i wiwatów – zapewniał jedynie absolutnie niezbędne minimum. Nie powinienem w prawdzie zrzucać całej winy na niego, bo jej część leżała również po mojej stronie. Niemal się roześmiałem na myśl, że z wrażenia zapomniałem języka w ustach. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej nadrobić zaległości.

Przymknąłem oczy, rozchyliłem wargi i pogłębiłem pocałunek. Może jednak Armin miał trochę racji? Język Rivaille'a rzeczywiście rzucał się w moich ustach tak zawzięcie jakby od tego zależało życie jego właściciela.

To nie był nasz pierwszy raz, więc dokładnie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić, aby w pełni sprostać wszystkim wymaganiom kaprala. Przychodził często do mojej celi i całymi garściami brał ode mnie więcej niż byłem gotowy mu dać. Wiedziałem, że teraz zrobi dokładnie to samo i nie miałem nic przeciwko temu. Objąłem go i zacząłem rozmasowywać mu plecy. To było zabawne uczucie. Jego spięte mięśnie przeskakiwały pod moimi palcami niemal jak struny instrumentu, a ciche pojękiwania, które wzbudzałem, jedynie potęgowały to złudzenie.

Nie przestając go pieścić czekałem na moment, w którym moje starania zaczną go nudzić. Ten moment zawsze przychodził, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starałem, dlatego, nauczony doświadczeniem, powstrzymywałem się przed przejęciem inicjatywy. To nie miało większego sensu, a dawanie upustu irytacji za każdym razem sprawiało kapralowi przyjemność.

Jego zęby wgryzły się w moją wargę z taką siłą, że krew pociekła mi po brodzie. Zupełnie jakby prowokował moją przemianę w tytana… Pchnął mnie bezceremonialnie na łóżko i zaczął rozpinać moją koszulę. Robił to zaskakująco delikatnie, niemal czule, jakby ta koszula znaczyła dla niego więcej niż ja. I może tak właśnie było. Przecież ja się zregeneruję, a koszulę będzie trzeba odkupić. Zatem kapral zapraszał swój brutalny pragmatyzm również do łóżka…

Wbił spojrzenie w moje obojczyki i prychnął. Biedne obojczyki. Co było z nimi nie w porządku, że tak bardzo nimi gardził? Zamiast udzielić mi odpowiedzi na niezadane pytanie, tak jak robił to wcześniej, jedynie pochylił się nade mną i wgryzł mocno w jeden z kostnych łuków. Gryzł mnie aż do kości i zlizywał każdą kroplę krwi sączącą się z ran, nim zdążyła skapnąć na pościel. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na to, że ledwie jestem w stanie znieść ból.

Chciałem go poprosić, żeby przestał, ale zamiast tego wplotłem palce w jego krótkie czarne włosy i przycisnąłem do siebie. Rivaille przesuwał językiem po moim obojczyku, utworzył mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż szyi i podciągając się na zgiętych łokciach, dotarł aż do mojego ucha.

- Kiedy ostatnio się myłeś? – syknął z niesmakiem.

- Zaraz po tym jak przyprowadzono mnie tu po misji – odparłem, przytulając się do niego znacznie mocniej niż podpowiadałby to zdrowy rozsądek.

- W takim razie musisz zrobić to jeszcze raz, bo strasznie cuchniesz.

„Dlaczego zatem kapral wciąż na mnie leży?" chciałem zapytać, ale w porę ugryzłem się w język. Dobrze wiedziałem, jaką mogę dostać odpowiedź… W korpusie Zwiadowców miłość była towarem deficytowym, więc nie wolno było przebierać w środkach, a zbytnie przywiązanie odbierało jasność postrzegania sytuacji. Musiałem to zaakceptować, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłem temu przeciwny. A może właściwie nie byłem, bo miało to sens.

Gdyby nie moje przywiązanie do drużyny Rivaille'a moje decyzje wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej.

Gdyby nie uczucia Annie do Armina nie udało by się nam jej pokonać.

Gdyby nie zaufanie, jakim Armin darzył Annie, od razu zostałaby zdemaskowana.

Wniosek był prosty – aby zwyciężyć należało odrzucić wszelkie ludzkie emocje, bo nie przynosiły one żadnych korzyści.

- Jak tylko kapral skończy, pójdę się wykąpać – szepnąłem mu na ucho.

- Poradzisz sobie sam czy mam wezwać do ciebie Mikasę?

- Tylko pod warunkiem, że odwiedzi kapral dowódcę Erwina.

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu przez myśl by mi nie przeszło żeby przekomarzać się z nim w taki sposób i w takich okolicznościach. Teraz wszystko wyglądało nieco inaczej, chociaż prawdopodobnie fakt, iż wiem o jego „odwiedzinach" u dowódcy Zwiadowców, powinienem był zachować dla siebie.

- Ktoś poza tobą o tym wie? – zapytał nie kryjąc groźby w swoim głosie, a jego kolano boleśnie wbiło się w moje krocze. – Mówiłeś o tym komuś?

- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. – Mogą się domyślać, ale to już nie moja wina.

Nacisk zelżał, a z ust kaprala wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Jego reakcja wydała mi się mocno przesadzona. Tak naprawdę wiele osób podejrzewało, że coś jest nie tak z tymi ich nocnymi naradami, ale nikt nie zdradzał się publicznie ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Z jednej strony chodziło o respekt, a z drugiej: czy było w tym coś złego? Nie działali przecież na szkodę oddziału, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, takie postępowanie przynosiło im pewne korzyści.

- Nie jesteś zazdrosny?

To pytanie zupełnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Czy byłem zazdrosny? Czy miałem o co być zazdrosny? Czy w ogóle miałem do tego prawo? Wielokrotnie byłem świadkiem tego, jak Mikasa i Rivaille łypią na siebie spode łba, ale czy mogłem to interpretować jako zwykłą zazdrość? Jeśli tak było w rzeczywistości mogło to oznaczać, że jestem dla kaprala kimś znacznie więcej niż tylko podwładnym z niezwykłymi zdolnościami.

- Może odrobinę – przyznałem niechętnie, odwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę, aby ukryć rumieniec.

Zupełnie jakby ukrycie czegokolwiek przed Rivaillem było w ogóle możliwe. Zamiast dogryzać mi słownie, jeszcze bardziej do mnie przylgnął i wgryzł się w mój czerwony z zażenowania policzek. Tym razem nie wytrzymałem i jęknąłem z bólu, co niestety nie wystarczyło, aby powstrzymać kaprala. Jednak wcale mi na tym nie zależało, wręcz przeciwnie. Objąłem go mocniej w pasie, po czym znów zacząłem pieścić dłońmi jego plecy.

Zachęcony moim zachowaniem, przesunął się lekko i zaczął mnie całować, gorliwie lecz nieporadnie, zupełnie jakby jego usta nie nadawały się do takich trywialnych rzeczy. Na przemian skubał zębami moje wargi i język, a jego ręce powoli zaczęły wślizgiwać się pod moją koszulkę. Doskonale czułem, że dobrnęliśmy do momentu, z którego nie ma już odwrotu… Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o kaprala.

Nie stawiałem oporu; jedyne czego pragnąłem to sprawić, by ten człowiek mógł choć na chwilę zapomnieć o swojej pozycji i obowiązkach, o śmierci i odpowiedzialności za życie podwładnych. Wyzwanie, które postawił przede mną w tej chwili, zamiast poniżyć, napełniało mnie swego rodzaju dumą. W końcu należałem do hermetycznej grupy ludzi, których Rivaille nie tylko dostrzegał, ale i potrzebował.

Tak, _potrzebował_ _mnie_. Dużo bardziej niż ja jego, chociaż to ja byłem po pierwszym zwiadzie. To moje decyzje kosztowały życie tych, którzy mieli stać się moją nową rodziną. To ja kilka ostatnich lat spędziłem w najbliższym otoczeniu wroga i nigdy nie miałem wątpliwości. A jednak moje uczucia dalekie były od smutku, żalu czy rozpaczy.

Chciałem krwi. Zabić wszystkich tytanów i ludzi, którzy są po ich stronie. Ludzi odpowiedzialnych za to, jak wyglądał teraz świat.

Zabawne – wiele osób z pewnością uważa, że dopiero gdy zmienię się w tytana będę stanowić zagrożenie. Gdyby nie ta żądza mordu, która szalała teraz po moim ludzkim „ja", pewnie sam przyznałbym im rację. Ale to nie Eren-tytan rzucił się z nożem na porywaczy Mikasy… Tą zależność również dostrzeżono, jedynie ja ją początkowo zignorowałem. Wiele lat wmawiałem sobie, że zrobiłem po prostu to, co było w tamtej chwili słuszne i postępując „słusznie" próbowałem iść dalej przez życie. A co jeśli to moje poczucie sprawiedliwości było jedynie usprawiedliwieniem dla okrucieństwa? A co jeśli jako człowiek jestem gorszy? W końcu jako tytan przynajmniej nie mogę udawać, że jestem zupełnie normalny…

- Eren… - jęknął mi na ucho Rivaille. Chociaż jego głos był cudownie podniecający, nie zabrzmiało to jak zaproszenie. Bardziej jak rozkaz.

Poddałem mu się. W przeciwieństwie do Armina i Mikasy nie patrzył na mnie przez pryzmat spędzonego wspólnie dzieciństwa, więc nie dał się zwieść mojej „normalności". Doskonale widział kryjące się we mnie pragnienie krwi oraz, co było znacznie ważniejsze, aprobował je. Z wdzięczności i zarazem ze współczucia pozwoliłem mu kołysać się w moich ramionach.

Równomierne skrzypienie łóżka – _skrzyp_, _skrzyp_, _skrzyp_. Zupełnie jakby wszystko, co robił, musiało mieć swój własny rytm, swoją harmonię i melodię. W jej takty szeptał coś prosto w moje ucho, muskając je ustami, nie byłem jednak w stanie wychwycić żadnych słów, poza powtarzającym się w niemal równych odstępach czasu:

- Eren, och, Eren…

Czas nie istniał. Był tylko Rivaille - jego niezrozumiały szept, słodycz, ból i to ciche skrzypienie. Gdyby serce nie biło mi w tak zawrotnym tempie zapewne zapadł bym w sen, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebowałem.

Gdy w końcu zamarł w bezruchu obaj lepiliśmy się od potu i czuliśmy dziwne zmęczenie, absurdalnie pełne satysfakcji. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem sobie opaść w stan błogiej nieświadomości, nie tracąc jednocześnie kontaktu z rzeczywistością, w której czekał na mnie Rivaille. Czułem jak oplata mnie ramionami i wyrównuje oddech. Zapewne po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna pozwalał sobie na chwilę słabości. Był teraz zupełnie bezbronny, całkowicie ode mnie zależny. A jednocześnie był on prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która mogła zabić mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się blado i musnąłem ustani jego czoło, na co prychnął z pogardą.

Bardziej zirytowany niż znudzony tym impasem podniósł się ze mnie i zaczął poprawiać swój mundur. Liczne zagniecenia i jednoznaczny zapach słodkawego potu musiały doprowadzać go do szaleństwa, jednak nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Postanowiłem uznać to za komplement. Zwalczyłem kolejną falę zmęczenia, usiadłem i wpiłem się ustami w jego odsłonięty kark.

- Przykro mi, Eren – szepnął mało przekonująco, bo jego głos był jak zwykle wyprany z emocji, nie licząc oczywiście pobrzmiewających w nim wyrzutów i pretensji. – Niestety musisz się z tym pogodzić. Od tej pory porażki takie jak ta będą twoimi jedynymi zwycięstwami.

Patrzyłem na niego zdezorientowany gdy wstawał z łóżka i podnosił listy. Co właściwie miał na myśli? Miałem go właśnie o to zapytać i już otwierałem usta, ale przerwało mi pukanie do drzwi.

- Mogę wejść, Eren?

- Mikasa – powiedziałem bezgłośnie, na co Rivalle skinął tylko głową i ruszył do okna, a robił to z taką pewnością siebie, jakby nie było to dla niego nic nowego. Ciekawe czy zdarzało mu się opuszczać pokoje Erwina… - Poczekaj chwilę, właśnie się przebieram! – zawołałem i uświadomiłem sobie, że zmiana koszuli wcale nie była tak głupim pomysłem.

Doprowadzając się do porządku, kątem oka obserwowałem kaprala, który otworzył okno i wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Czy wybrałby tą samą drogę ucieczki gdyby mój pokój nie znajdował się na parterze? Z pewnością. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego mimowolnie, na co zmarszczył brwi, skinął mi głową i odszedł. Patrzyłem za nim dopóki ponownie nie rozległo się pukanie.

- Eren? Wszystko w porządku?

Westchnąłem.

- Już otwieram.

Wpuściłem Mikasę do środka. Okno nadal było otwarte na oścież, a mdły zapach niedawnego uniesienia niespiesznie opuszczał pokój. Intuicja Mikasy nie miała sobie równych, dlatego zacząłem się obawiać, iż uda się jej odkryć prawdę. Jednak ona spojrzała tylko przelotnie na okno i uśmiechnęła się do mnie z politowaniem.

- Nie martw się, Eren. Już niedługo będziesz mógł stąd wyjść. Ale teraz powinieneś zamknąć okno, bo możesz się przeziębić.

Więc pomyślała, że tęsknię za wolnością? Pewnie miała rację… Tylko po co otwierać okno, skoro miasto z każdej strony otaczają grube Mury? To było niemal tak bez sensu jak cała nasza walka… Czym była Wolność i czym były Mury? Po plecach przeszły mi dreszcze. Ilu z nas będzie musiało zginąć aby w końcu poznać odpowiedź na wszystkie te pytania? Cóż, na to jedno pytanie nie było lepszej odpowiedzi niż wizyta kaprala.

- Od tej pory porażki takie jak ta będą twoimi jedynymi zwycięstwami – powiedział.

Zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły mi skórę. To był dopiero początek.


End file.
